The Lotus War
by Shi Sendo
Summary: This story is set after the final and is about the legend of the Lotus and the war that follows the end of the hundred years war. In an age where your color meant your background, the Lotus society had many members and colors, today not many remain. But o


The Lotus War.

By Shi Siendo aka Sukita

I do not own avatar I am just a fan (and Zutaraian) who loves to write so please don't sue me! This may contain themes not suitable for younger kids (but if your reading this, your old enough.) Please Enjoy! I have another Zutara story I am currently working on and will later this weekend update! Promise.

This story is set after the final and is about the legend of the Lotus and the war that follows the end of the hundred years war. In an age where your color meant your background, the Lotus society had many members and colors, today not many remain. But one, the Black Lotus, will stop at nothing until he sits on the world's Throne. However, to do this he needs the Red, Blue, White, Orange and Green Lotus to be gone or under his command, or else they will end his unbalance. In this game, it does not matter if you are the Fire Lord or Avatar, all that matters is who can play the game.

Please excuse the lame intro.

Last Night of Ba Sing Se.

Katara sat on the edge of the pool, playing with the water, moving it back and forth back and forth. Her long dark hair was free and playing lightly by the wind, her blue silk under dress clung to her body and her over robe was open, not really chilly on this night. She held onto her mother's necklace, hoping it would give her some guidance. Yue was shining down on her and the water by her hand. She had a confused look on her delicate features, her normally cheerful blue eyes held worry. At fifteen Katara was a master water bender and accomplished fighter, she shouldn't be worried about love, but she was.

She was trying to make up her mind, who did she love? Aang, the Avatar, the boy she had rescued from the ice berg and her pupil. Or was it Zuko, the Firelord, once banished prince and now one of her best friends and savior! Both she had fought with back to back and had saved each other many times. There were special times for each of them, but now…now she was uncertain of whom she should chose. Katara had kissed Aang today, hoping it would create a spark between them but she felt nothing really.

She could kiss Zuko and see what happened, but then again he was with Mai…she shouldn't interfere. She said once more, still confused and unsure, "Who do I love?" Katara heard footsteps and stood up, looking around.

"Who's there?" she called, as if the gods where listening, Zuko appeared, his over robe opened to her perfect abs, which now held a scar, and his hair was trussed from sleep. He wore his red pajama bottoms and no shoes. Katara felt her heart go a million beats a second. "Z-Zuko!" Katara said and blushed.

"Ka-Katara…" Zuko was speechless, he saw her beauty in the moon's light and felt his heart stop beating for a moment, then speed up. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were awake, er I mean um…how are you?" Zuko asked, smiling widely, it looked goofy on him and Katara laughed with a smile. "Huh?"

"Sorry Zuko, I couldn't sleep. How are you doing?" Katara asked with an easy smile and silently asked _"Is Mai in your bed?" _But she didn't ask that out loud, she didn't want to upset her friend. They had become good friends over the last few weeks and she didn't want to break that bond between them. He was the Firelord and she did like the food in the Fire Nation.

"I'm ok, just couldn't sleep, I have so many things on my mind. I mean I want to find my mother but I can't leave, I'm the Firelord now….Why is it that now that I have the position I wanted, do I wish to have the freedom of being banished?" Zuko asked, he chuckled lightly as he sat next to his friend.

"Because when we get what we want, we can miss what we had." Katara said sounding wise. A few months ago, hell even a year ago, they would have fought instead of sitting down and talking, strange how things work out. "Your mother…do you have any idea where she is?" She asked tentatively.

Zuko looked at her, a little curious at what she was thinking. "My …Sperm Donner said she was banished to the Earth Kingdom, I thought I could search for her around here, but we can't leave and I don't have time." Zuko said and sighed, he saw Katara making circles with the water in the air. Zuko smiled and sent his fire inside her circles and had his fire circling her water. They smiled as they played with their elements and for a while they were content.

It was getting late and they should be heading to bed soon. Zuko, Mai, and his guards had to leave in the morning. Katara, Aang, Sokka, Suki and Toph would be heading back to Kyoshi and the South Pole. They stood up and looked at each other in the eye, they could feel the tension and the possibilities that could happen, but instead Katara gave him a friendly hug and smiled.

"Leave what information you can about your mother and where she could be, people she know and other stuff that could be relevant and I will do my best to find her for you." Katara said.

Zuko nodded and felt an immense weight lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you, you will have that and plenty of funds that are from my private fortune to help."

"I thought you didn't have much? Being banished and all."

"My uncle was wise to help me invest in some things and in return I have made more than enough to be wealthy." He said with a smug smile.

Katara smiled and kissed his cheek quickly and left. Zuko was speechless and smiled as she left. He quickly shook his thoughts, remembering he was dating Mai and he couldn't date Katara. Zuko went to bed and sighed as the silk sheets felt cool against his skin, he could still smell Katara's scent, it smelled of spicy honey and jasmine flowers. He sighed, Katara understood him, Mai…not as much….

"_Maybe…someday…Katara…you and I may be able to find out "what more" could be…"_

End of Chapter 1.

Don't worry, I'm not gonna stop my other stories, they are on a small hold, but that should be resolved soon! Look for updates!! I know a lot of people are bummed about the avatar ending, but don't worry, Fanndom! Love you all!! Be kind to each other!


End file.
